Truth or Dare
by Nobodies Have Hearts
Summary: Request pairing! The campers play Truth or Dare, but when it's Owen's turn to give the dare, things don't go as planned. Sucky summary!


_Me: Okay, this was a request pairing by noodlemonsters, which I accepted and was glad for. Since it was requested by noodlemonsters, this is dedicated to noodlemonsters. Thanks for the request! :D_

_Disclaimer: I don't own TDI. Never have, never will._

"Okay, okay, truth or dare?"

"Ummmmm….Dare."

The campers were all gathered around the campfire playing truth or dare. It had been one of the few days they didn't have a challenge and they all used it to relax and do whatever on their own free will. At first they thought Chris was rigging something around camp but as the day moved on and nothing happened, the teens finally started relaxing. In their own way, I guess, because Eva's version of relaxing was doing push up with a giant boulder on her back. All in all, it had been pretty good. Everyone was around the fire except for Heather, (not wanting to be around others) Lindsey, (went with Heather) and Cody (who went to get a soda).

"Owen, I dare you to…lick the dirt!"

"Ewwwwww!" All the camper yelled this but you could hear the laughter in their voices as the big guy shrugged, got down and licked the ground under his feet.

Courtney made a face. "Gross!" but as she said this Izzy started going off on how brave it was to eat dirt and how her uncle died when he did it because of a toxic waste dump that had been nearby.

"Some poison in the ground." She had said.

The campers started making comments to themselves about it until Trent shushed them.

"Quiet guys!" Slowly, the teens got quieter except for Izzy who said something about a camera and had run off. Huh. "Okay, Owen, your turn."

"Oh, right." Owen paused for a moment to think. He might as well pick a dare that everyone already knew the answer to if it was truth and something that wasn't to hard for dare or something. He didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings. Suddenly, Owen knew. "Okay…Duncan! Truth or dare?"

Duncan gave an Are-You-Stupid look. "Dare, duh." The punk gave a smirk. Knowing Owen, it would be easy.

"Duncan, I dare you to…kiss the person you have a crush on."

Now, Owen had thought everyone would roll their eyes at the dare because it would be obviously Courtney, but it really weird actually. Duncan's smirk slid off his face as he exchanged a nervous glance with Courtney. Noah and Eva looked surprised before going back to their normal look, but it had hints of pity in it. Gwen only bit her lip as Dj, Harold, and Trent fidgeted. Beth and Bridgette gave Duncan a sad smile as Geoff only shook his head at Owen with Leshawna. What had he done wrong?

"What?" said blond asked, confused. "Was that the wrong thing to say?"

Everyone stayed quiet as Duncan looked at the ground, shadows covering his face. No one spoke and as the silence rode on, Owen became more nervous. And then the worst possible thing happened…

"Hey guys!" An all too familiar voice called as they came nearer, soda in hand. "What'd I miss?" Cody had a big, goofy smile plastered on his face, oblivious to what had happened only moments before. But that didn't last for long. As he stood next to the open fire, taking a sip from the open soda he had and noticed how nervous and awkward everyone seemed to be.

"What? Somethin' happen?" Beth was giving him motions to shut it but he only noticed _after _the words had come out. And then something unexpected happened.

Duncan, face still at the ground so shadows still covered his face, actually stood up and strided over to where Cody stood, towering over the boy, hands in his pockets. The younger of the two felt nervous and as if he _really _should've waited to get that soda.

'_Oh god, he's gonna kill me! And I don't even know what I did!' _he thought _'Okay, think. Why would Duncan want to kill me? Uh…for being me? Oh, man! He's going to beat me until I can't move, throw me onto the bonfire, and-'_

Cody's thoughts were cut short as he noticed what was happening. Duncan brought his hand up to the brunette's chin, tilting up his face. Then, in one swift movement, crashed his lips to the younger's.

In the sudden shock Cody dropped his soda on to the ground, spilling it onto the ground to form a puddle near his feet. Frozen in place, the teen couldn't process a single thought. Then, as soon as it had come, the mouth on his was gone as was the hand on his face. There was a blur of movement, a noise that sounded oddly like "Sorry." and then Duncan was gone.

………………

………………

Blink.

………………

Another blink.

………………

Blink again.

………………

……………….Had that really just happened?

Cody stared straight ahead, at the spot the juvenile had been only seconds before. The campers around him either were all to shocked to believe what ha just happened or they were waiting to see what the youngest of the campers would do. Leshawna took a deep breath and opened her mouth to say something when suddenly the red-headed maniac popped out from behind Owen with a camera waving her arms and beat her to it.

"Oh my god, that was awesome! Whoo-hooo, go yaoi! Izzy's gonna make lots with the video. Of course, Izzy must make copy first but after that…" She trailed off as she saw Cody and, to the shock of everyone, actually calmed down. "What are you still doing here!? You have to go after him. The great mistress Izzy commands it! He likes you." Izzy stopped talking for a second, then, as an after thought, added:

"And Izzy needs more shounen-ai porn, too!"

Cody just stared at the red-head for a long moment. Then, shocking everyone for the third time that night, (I think…) shrugged, turned around, and chased after the place Duncan ran off to. Everyone watched with raised eyebrows as Izzy started jumping around and yelling about '_Finally _getting more porn because Izzy _needs _her porn' as Owen, the one who started it all, fainted.

Yeah, life was good.

* * *

_Okay, noodlemonsters, I really want to apologize at how badly this was written and how short it was. But, thanks for the request because I had fun writing it. Seriously, I sucked at this. But, no one's ever written a Duncan/Cody thing before and I am bad at writing in character so I guess it would have been a "Duh." Factor._

* * *


End file.
